otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
A Season of Transitions: Departure
'Great Hall - ' ---- :The Great Hall of Jade Castle is an open, well lit space. It extends the full length of the building, beginning with thick, barrable oak doors. From there, heavy tables are arranged the length, five on each side of the room. The floor is made of smooth cobblestone, with plain carpets adorning the open space left for dancing and festivities. At the end of the hall sits one last table, in the middle, for the lords and ladies of the keep. :Behind the noble area is an intricate tapestry honoring the Noble Houses of the current Master and Lady of the castle - currently an elegantly painted piece illustrating an armored knight on horseback beneath a setting sun. On either side of the work, plate glass patio doors open to the north, revealing the namesake of the home. :At the front of the hall are two immense, gentle sloping stairs to the second floor. Just beneath them on the left is the door leading to the kitchens; to the right, the attached smithy. Next to those doors are the exits to the servant's sleeping quarters. ---- Sahna Driscol paces along the walls of the great hall, her hands folded behind her back. The freckled ex-Nillu appears to be lost in thought, wandering aimlessly. Duhnen is much lighter on his feet, now, the man still carrying with him a staff but not relying entirely upon it. He descends the stairs from the upper level, route set towards where Sahna wanders. "You're looking well." Sahna greets, halting and turning to face her host with a faint smile. She folds her hands behind her back, adding, "How are you?" "I'm fairly well, Sahna. Good to see you here. Enjoying your stay, I hope?" He nods to his friend, pausing before her to smile. "Yes, I'd say so." Sahna answers, offering an arm. "Shall we go sit somewhere and waste your expensive wines? We really ought to decide what to do about the duchy." "I've hidden the expensive wine, you'll be upset to know. I recieved word that you were coming and took preemptive action," Duhnen responds, hooking his arm in hers with a quirked smile. "We could sit outside and watch the sun set, hm?" He nods towards the gardens. "Ah, you ungracious host, you wicked man." Sahna responds teasingly, with a laugh. "Yes, that sounds fine. I suppose I can settle for moderately-priced wine, just this once." She strolls towards the door at a slower pace, shaking her head. "How's Gabriella, and the kids?" "Resilient and stubborn. I can't seem to escape them, no matter how fast I run," Duhnen chuckles, nudging Sahna lightly. "They seem glad to see me back on my feet, and in more or less full shape." A tug to the door and he swings it open for them. 'Courtyard - ' ---- ::The courtyard of Jade Castle is a simple one, circular in fashion. The carriage house is to the left, tucked in the shadow of the building. No windows adorn the front walls, grey stone rising into the sky and topped with banners of green. Two heavy doors lead into the keep itself. ::Red dove-clay flagstones draw out a intricate floral pathway around the xterior of the keep, broken here and there by wide circles that have been converted into beautiful gardens and hedges. Most elaborate of all, however, are the two avenues that run between the front of the keep and the gatehouse of the palisade wall, split by the rows of well-trimmed trees that run between them. ::The battlements of the palisade wall loom overhead; the grey-stone wall itself blocking all view of the surrounding landscape, though one can easily make out the ambiance of the waters of the vast lake to the south, and the sounds of the city of Jade Gardens to the east. Six turrets line those palisade walls at spaced intervals, flag flapping proudly from their spires. ---- ::It is a cool evening as the sun sets beyond the horizon to the west. The slightest breeze stirs over the land infrequently. Dark puffy clouds hang low in the sky. The following of the six moons are visible in the sky: Dayhunter (crimson/waxing). "Good, good to hear. Don't worry, if you can't escape you can always beat them with your cane. You're just too nice to be a parent, I think." Sahna replies, laughing delightedly again. Stepping out into the cool evening, she regards the sky for a moment, braid swinging in the faint breeze. "I'm not sure just what I'm going to do with my time, when I'm not a duchess. It's going to be hard, to march to the beat of someone else's drum. On the other hand, I'll finally be free." Duhnen gives a gentle, playful whap to Sahna's leg with the staff in response. "Perhaps they'll leave you be. And myself as well," he suggests with a small shrug, considering the colorful sky as well. "Perhaps you should write memoirs or some such. I'm sure you'd have plenty of interesting things to write about." "Something would be lost in the sharing, I think. We've been through so many things, these last few years.. I just don't think anyone else could really understand what it was like." Sahna answers, voice soft. "I don't know, Duhnen. It's been like.. Like running, actually, although not in the physical sense. The harder things got, the faster I ran. I'm not sure what's going to happen when I stop." Duhnen turns his burning eyes from the sky to Sahna, regarding her solemnly. "Maybe you'll finally find some peace. I do hope it and wish it for you. Like you said...things have become hard for us. And I've certainly brought a share of that hardship upon your doorstep." Sahna shakes her head, expression one of wry bemusement. "It's been worth it, though. You're probably the one person who was willing to stand by me, even though I've been an absolute bitch most of the time. Don't think that I don't appriciate it, Duhnen." She glances back to the sky, adding, "Peace.. I don't think I want peace. Peace just sounds so boring." "Ah, if you have been to me, I'm certain I've deserved it," laughs the man at that. He looks about the yard, then, drawing Sahna gently with him as he begins to walk. "It doesn't have to be boring. Think of it as another opportunity. All the things you can do when your time is free that you couldn't, otherwise." Sahna ambles alongside, raising her chin slightly. "It's kind of you to say that, Duhnen, but I do apologise all the same. Being nice doesn't come very easily to me. Maybe I'll go beyond the wall, see what can be seen. Maybe there's still some challenge." "You've been there before, haven't you? Would you say the challenge was anything more than not being eaten by all sorts of odd creatures?" Duhnen asks of her. "Maybe.. I don't know. Last time was the expedition." Sahna shakes her head, huffing. "I don't know, really. But before anything else, we need to decide who's going to run everything. Any ideas?" "I'd either say Viscount Gefrey, or Viscount Tor, myself," Duhnen shrugs at that. "Gefrey has a head on his shoulders, which is more than can be said about a large majority of the nobility. I believe you know more of Tor, hm?" "Tor's a good man. Course, if you get one, you really get the other too." Sahna murmurs, relaxing again. "Either would be fine, I think, but Gefrey seems to have a stronger personality." "They've become fast friends, it seems," Duhnen agrees. "At least, I've seen them in each other's company quite often, and they seem generally amiable to each other." "I like it. Let's dump all of this on Gefrey, and Tor can help him out." Sahna replies, leaning against Duhnen's shoulder. "Shouldn't be hard to draw up the details, fill them in on the current status of things." Duhnen chuckles quietly at that, leaning back against her slightly. He and Sahna walk the front grounds of the Keep, talking. "I'm certain they'd both enjoy the status involved. Though I hope the power doesn't go to their heads like it has with some people." "I remember the first time I was a duchess, back when I first became assessor. I looked down from the window of my room in Fastheld keep and said, Fastheld, you are now officially my bitch." Sahna answers, grinning widely at Duhnen-- They walk arm-in-arm, chatting amiably. "I miss being assessor." "Ah, I suppose I enjoyed the view from the Surrector's tower, myself," Duhnen muses, smirking down to Sahna. "I also enjoyed the fear and bootlicking I could draw just by walking into a room. Course, I'd wave it off, but I think I secretly enjoyed it." There is a clopping of hooves from the gates to the castle, Gefrey Seamel riding in on Whitehaven's back. The horse itself is going at an easy trot, and looking a little tired, as if it had just been out for a run, and Gefrey's hair is a bit windblown, cheeks bright as he grins broadly. "It takes an honest man to say that." Sahna replies, grinning. "Those were the days. Listen to us, we sound all old. But really, there was nothing like controlling most of the money in the realm. If I could pick any job, I'd do that one again." She sights Gefrey, freckled features drawing into an even wider grin. "Well, speak of the Driscol, and he'll appear." "Ah, we are old, comparatively," Duhnen laughs, turning to regard his mounted cousin. "True enough. Bit of an extra sense on that one, it seems. Think I'd see anything of I scryed him?" He winks to Sahna at that as he falls still. Stablehands step from the Keep stables, waiting to be of use to Gefrey. "Good evening, your Graces," Gefrey calls across the courtyard, handing off his horse to the stablehands with a cheerful smile. "See about some oats and a rubbing for him, please," he says, before turning to walk over to Sahna and Duhnen. "I'm sorry, good evening. I was just taking a ride around the plains, and stayed out a bit too long. How are you, Duhnen, Sahna?" "Good evening, Gefrey. Come and walk with us, we need to speak with you." Sahna calls, shaking her head bemusedly. To Duhnen, she adds, "Well, wouldn't hurt to try. I can bend reality, but I can't scry." "Ah, I'll spare him for the moment," murmurs Duhnen to Sahna, before he lifts his voice once more. "Didn't find any holes, I hope. Yes, we were just enjoying the sunset and chatting a bit. Though your timing is fantastic. Quite commendable. And I'm doing well, thank you." "Oh? Something is happening?" Gefrey asks with a slight tilt of his head. "But, certainly, I'll join you, and fortunately no holes." He smiles a bit. "I've unfortunately had little luck finding architects for that project so far, by the way, but admittedly I have not been looking as hard as I could be." at's all this about holes?" Sahna queries, arching a single sable eyebrow. "Yes, something is happening, most likely." "A horse hoof finding a hole in a field is a rather bad turn of events," Duhnen replies to Sahna with a crooked smile. "And quite forgivable, Gefrey, really. The ruins aren't exactly going anywhere, after all. It's better to do something correctly than rushed, if time isn't a factor. And we were just speaking of the Duchy." "I'm quite fond of Whitehaven, I wouldn't want something of that sort to happen to the poor thing," Gefrey says, smiling a little bit, before giving Duhnen a curious look. "Working out what will happen, hmm?" Sahna grins again, eyes alight with amusement. "Yes, we've been speaking on the matter. It's a bit of a tricky problem, really. If either Duhnen or I took over single-handedly, one family or the other would probably feel slighted. And we can't both continue being a duke and a duchess, it would just make things terribly confusing." "Terribly confusing," Duhnen repeats in agreement, nodding solemnly to Sahna, before regarding Gefrey in amusement. Shifting the staff to the hand of the arm entwined with Sahna's, he reaches his now freed hand to clap on his cousin's shoulder. "I imagine," Gefrey says slowly, "No matter who takes over, one family or the other might feel slighted. Rather few of us come from both Seamel and Nillu bloodlines." "That's why you're going to be the unlucky bastard that everything gets dumped on." Sahna responds mock-sweetly, offering her best 'butter wouldn't melt in my mouth' smike to Gefrey. "I mean, the noble and honorable champion of all that is right and good. No, wait, I think it's more the first thing, than the second." She claps Gefrey on his other shoulder, beaming. Duhnen glances at Sahna and chokes a laugh, before looking back to Gefrey. "Would you accept such a role? Duke Driscol? I've faith that you'd perform admirably, and Sahna wants to see you suffer, so we're both in accord about it." The look that Gefrey gives first Sahna, then Duhnen is, for a brief moment, a somewhat terrified, 'you've got to be kidding' look before he regains his composure. "You are... certain about this?" he asks, managing to even crack a small smile. "That it is only Sahna who would see me suffer?" The petite ex-Nillu positively beams. "We can't think of anyone better. We're one family now, one big messsy family with deep-seated emotional problems." Sahna answers, grinning. "That and I know you and Tor don't think much of Norran. Anyone who doesn't like Norran is okay by me." "If I do want to see you suffer, and I'm not saying I do, it's only because it will be good for you," Duhnen explains to Gefrey with a fatherly smile, squeezing his shoulder. "Besides, you're far more qualified to be a Duke than I was when I was made so." "I'm... a Viscount with a single manor," Gefrey points out. "Who isn't highly fond of Norran which is apparently a point in my favor." He lifts a hand to his temple with a wry smile. "If I might ask, then, why me? And why not Tor? Or that Rayk fellow?" "True. Although I live in a manor, I'm eccentric and rich enough to get away with it." Sahna answers, nodding. "Have you ever seen Silver River? I think it's big enough to be a dignified ducal seat. Could do with some remodeling, but.." She shrugs. "Tor's a good fellow, and you can certainly call on his help if you like. Rayk.. Well, Rayk couldn't lead his way out of a burlap sack. I shudder to even imagine." "I had no land," Duhnen replies to Gefrey with a grin. "I could always send letters to try to find Mullis, I suppose, though he'd probably be more likely to hit me with his shield than take the offer." "I've seen Silver River, yes," Gefrey agrees with a slow nod. "Rayk... I'll admit I've never had the chance to speak with him more than a few minutes, but..." He trails off then, and smiles a bit. "I'm meandering horribly off topic. Do I accept, that's the question. Unfortunately, I lack a shield to be hitting you with." "If you accept, you can have it, if you'd like." Sahna answers, nodding. "I much prefer my manor and my small town." "I planned ahead. I knew you'd not be carrying one," Duhnen responds with a wink to him, releasing his shoulder. "Anyhow, despite how lightly we seemed to have offered this to you, we recognize that it's a rather heavy decision, and as such, of course you don't need to decide immediately." Gefrey tilts his head to the side. "I was under the impression that Tor was staying there," he says to Sahna. "No... I believe I should be fine without it." He lets out a slow breath. "What outstanding issues are there that require attention, if I might ask?" "He is." Sahna confirms, nodding. "I don't want to displace him, don't mistake the offer for that. I just figured I'd transfer the ownership over to you, and you could both live there. I'd offer you something else, but I'm fresh out of keeps otherwise." She shrugs, chuckling. "Well, the Lomasas may or may not still be blockading the Nillu portion of us.. They seem to think they carry a great deal more economic weight than they do. The merge is mostly taken care of, at least." "We just need to figure out who's going to run the whole deal," Duhnen shrugs slightly. "And, besides, nothing wrong with a manor in Jade Gardens, after all. I rather like the place." A grin to Gefrey. "Though a name for the Knights still needs to be decided, as well as the House Guard, if you wish to give it one." "Knights, Guard, Lomasas," Gefrey murmurs, ticking them off on his fingers. "Well, dealing with the Knight and Guard seems to be the hardest bit." That is sad with a small, jesting smile. "We will wish to arrange for a meeting with His Grace Lomasa in any case, despite how much power they feel they carry. It isn't good to leave such things hanging in the air." "There's Willow Pond Manor, too.. It's where the Nillu guards are based." Sahna murmurs, tapping at her cheek. "It'll be up to you if you want to make it the center for everyone or not, feel free to go take a look." She shakes her head, adding, "Don't give Norran anything if you can help it. He may bluster and demand, but in the end, we're much larger now. Up until this point I hadn't done anything in response, preferring to ignore his idiocy. If they continue to cut it off, then well, they're denying themselves a third of Fastheld's trade. Don't go to him as a supplicant, he'll just walk all over you." "I had half thought that was ended, but..." Duhnen shrugs at that. "Yes, remember, don't let yourself be intimidated by anyone. And you now have the right to walk up to Zolor without a blink. And there's a man who thrives off intimidation." Duhnen gets a somewhat wry look at that. "Walking up to the Regent without a blink. I have never even met the man," he says. "Right or not, it is not something that seems like it shall be easy." He steps back, thoughtful. "I think, for now, I will continue to work out of Bloodwood Manor. There is no urgent need to transplant myself, and a hunt for a more suitable seat can be put off. And I won't allow myself to be quailed by Norran, don't worry. If I speak, I imagine I will try to set it up not as me approaching him with a request, but as a meeting, here if possible, on neutral ground if not, for us to discuss a suitable resolution." "He's a manipulative bastard, that's for certain. Does his work by setting others at one another's throats." Sahna responds, expression one of disgust. "The game is often about perception, Gefrey. I find that if you act like you have a right to do a certain thing or act a certain way, people will assume that you do. I've bullshitted my way through obstacles tons of times like that." "That's more or less it. If you don't throw your weight around, then they'll walk over you," Duhnen shrugs at that. "Know that you can always call on me if you need my aid, of course. That, and you'd be my Lord, and my Knight Captain anyway." Gefrey eyes Duhnen thoughtfully at that. "That is... good to hear. I suppose I might as well just say yes, at this point?" he asks. "And think of a name for you. Crimson Thorns, maybe. I admit I am not the most creative in that regard." He allows himself a small smile. "Right. A strong disposition, belief that I can do whatever I want?" "Same here, minus the knight commander bit." Sahna adds, grinning. "You'll be able to order me around. Of course, mind you, I still have very sharp teeth." She winks, merrily. "Well, and then there's Sweetwater.. It has a somewhat unique status, since I built it from the ground up, of technically being private property. We'll conform to all the Driscol laws and abide by your decisions, naturally, but just so you're aware of the ah, somewhat confusing status involved." Sahna nods again, adding, "Yes, because with only a few limitations, Gefrey, you now /can/ do just about anything that you want. I'm glad you've accepted, I think you'll do well." "And you really need to stop looking as if you're about to vomit," Duhnen suggests with a quiet laugh. "We'll walk you through this. And it's quite fine to bring a Knight to your meetings, as well, as an advisor, if you would wish. It wouldn't break propriety in the slightest." "I'll try my best not to make a mess on your lawn," Gefrey says with a bit of a wry smile. "And I shall consider that offer, and very likely take it up." He reaches up to rub the side of his neck. "I think... We will need to contact the couriers soon, yes? And then think of the new Guard and Knightly order. I might have to ask one of you for help with that, now. I'll admit, public announcements are not my forte." "No trouble at all." Sahna affirms, nodding. "I can draft one or Duhnen can draft one, and you can see what you think of it. You'll get the hang of it sooner or later." "I'm sure there will be a collective sigh of relief to hear that I'm not in charge anymore," Duhnen laughs a bit. "Most seem much happier when they don't need to look at me. I can't blame them, of course. Yes, I'll help write it up, if you need." Gefrey gives Duhnen a small smile, which through effort of will, he manages to make a warm smile. "If you would, thank you," he says. "On an unrelated note, the Galloping Fields arena is your wife's, unless I am mistaken?" "You know what would be a good way to usher in Gefrey's new title?" Sahna asides to Duhnen, chuckling. "A ball, or a party of some sort. Something to make the transition memorable." "It is, yes," Duhnen nods to Gefrey, before grinning to Sahna. "You're right. Some sort of celebration. Where would be best for it? Here is always a possibility, of course." "I was thinking, actually, of something to commemorate the merger overall," Gefrey says, folding his hands before himself. "The joining of Houses Nillu and Seamel into one House is certainly a greater event, more deserving of a festival in its honor, than the simple rise of a new Duke." He smiles warmly at Sahna and Duhnen in turn. "By comparison, such an ascenscion appears to be horribly commonplace by comparison. "My thought had been to actually hold a festival in full - after House Valoria's, naturally." He looks thoughtful. "But a smaller event beforehand does not seem to me to be out of the question either. A joint celebration of the rise of a new Duke and the joining of two Houses as a prelude for a grander celebration all of our lands can take part in." "Sounds fantastic." Sahna affirms, grinning. "Don't be so modest, though.. Ascending to a duchy /is/ a big deal. It's up to you now, really, though. As long as I get to come and cause trouble I'll be happy with it." "I'll attend any gathering I'm able," Duhnen assures with a smile. "Just leave out blue wine for Sahna. She prefers it. And I'm rather fond of it as well." "I hope it isn't too much trouble," Gefrey says with an amused smile. "To be honest, my hope would be to host this in my own home, but I am admittedly a bit uncertain about how viable such an option would be, as far as size is concerned, and if it would give the proper impression." He looks between the pair. "As experienced politicians, who would you advise inviting? Supporters within House Driscol, of course, and the members of the Duchy I imagine, at least." "You could make it open invitation to the nobility, and save yourself from any potential faux pas." Sahna answers, rubbing at the tattoo on her cheek. "Also, that way we wouldn't have to feel shunned if some of those members of the duchies elected not to show. Generally speaking, friends of the family are usually the first to show up and the last to leave anyways. The exception being, mind you, people who've come to cause trouble. Speaking of, I hear Godric's finally been dumped from the nobility. Most delightful." "I heard that as well," Duhnen confirms, watching Gefrey closely. "I heard he got into a brawl or some such in a tavern. I don't know if anyone was hurt or not, however. As for invitees, as Sahna said, best to make it open. If you're worried about having enough room, then I can offer you the Keep for it." "I believe... We'll wait to announce that feast for a little while, at least," Gefrey says carefully. "Until it is decided where we shall be hosting it." He glances to Sahna a moment. "Mm, and that is a little bit of a pity, I should say, that he found himself in that situation. It is always lamentable when one is unable to prevent their own collapse like this. I do wish him, luck, in whatever new life he enters," he says with a straight, if slightly pinched, face, though it is probably noticeable that he is speaking very slowly and carefully. Sahna laughs delightedly, applauding. "Oh, you dance around an akward topic like an artisan. That was /excellent/. I was never particularly good at that particular flavor of diplomacy. You'll do just fine. Now, I probably ought to set off for home, before it gets to be too late." "Indeed," Duhnen grins, nodding his head. "And you can stay here tonight if you don't wish to travel, Sahna, of course. There's always room, plus you still haven't drank any of my wine." Gefrey gives the pair a small grin. "And, I suppose, I should be getting back to the city. Thank you - there's more than a bit for me to think about now, and I think I'll be wanting to do that at home." He shakes his head slowly. "Be well." "Good evening, the two of you. I'll take you up on the wine some other time, Dunny-bunny." Sahna answers, chuckling. "And Gefrey? Good luck. Knock 'em dead." "She doesn't mean literally," Duhnen adds by warning, before clicking his tongue to Sahna. Likely in response to the name. "Sahna-wahna." "Shame, I was looking forward to the killing spree," Gefrey says in a teasing tone, before he starts for the stables. "Be well." "Are you sure I don't?" Sahna queries, with a sly smile. "I could start by beating you with your own cane, but then I'd never get my hands on your expensive wines. So, for the moment, I've been foiled, but just you wait." She winks to Gefrey and Duhnen, then heads for the stables. "It's not a cane!" Duhnen calls to her with a glower. Category:Logs